


Regis and his anger

by Goblin_Dusy



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblin_Dusy/pseuds/Goblin_Dusy
Summary: Another ask:What do you think it would take to make Regis angry or annoy him?
Relationships: None
Kudos: 3





	Regis and his anger

Something I highly relate to Regis is his patience and lack of anger. For him to get angry and annoyed is highly slim, again possible however. For we all have our ticks. 

Death is inevitable, a hard truth while you befriend mortals. And the vampires except that, most didn't care mind the death. I mean, come on, blood is quite important to the race. Emiel is different, still accepts death, but god forbid if you threat any close ones of his. It's even harder when it's loved ones fighting each other. He'll be mad at both, but protect them in any way he can of course. Using his trust. His love and care. That will the trigger to the crossbow. 

What annoys him is when someone then takes advantage over his friends. It hurts him too, seeing his friends in pain absolutely kills him. He may hide how much it hurts him since he tries not to be super emotional. 

But there's quite more to that, he's lived so long to see everything. His anger at killing for no reason and for the fun it will make him throw fists. Even in his younger days he didn't kill for fun, maybe to grab a few drinks with him, but still what he did in the past upsets him. He hates the not needed death, cruelty, injustice, racism and the immoral. Regis is so damn tired of it all. And ironically he's annoyed with himself at times, the lack of sleep, no longer fitting anywhere and even his secret longing for blood. Though annoying him will not force him into bat form. He tries to avoid it anyways.


End file.
